


my one true pairing

by seungminis



Series: you are my soulmate [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kisses, Fluff, Hyunjin Agrees, Love Confessions, M/M, Seungmin is Adorable, Slight making out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and giving seungjin as a specific example, and saying he's watched seungjin videos for two hours straight, anyway, anyway enjoy my favorite soulmates being soulmates, anyway we seungjinnies win today!, because who's seungminis without writing seungjin whenever there's something blatantly canon?, but Felix walks in and is done with them already, chan i know you're watching, hi, hyunjin is seungjin's #1 fan no arguments taken, inspired by hyunjin saying he watches ship videos, so here's a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/pseuds/seungminis
Summary: Did the fans know Hyunjin was whipped for Seungmin?!Hyunjin gulped and his fingers shook as he clicked the video and watched. The video was a compilation of Hyunjin and Seungmin hugging each other from behind, and Hyunjin smiled fondly as he remembered most of these hugs. And maybe this was just him being overly optimistic, but he saw Seungmin’s puppy-like eyes sparkle a little more whenever Hyunjin hugged him, and he saw his grin grow whenever Seungmin hugged the elder. Hyunjin thought that Seungmin didn’t even look the slightest bit uncomfortable; in fact, the younger seemed to relax a little when Hyunjin hugged him.And that made Hyunjin’s heart flutter, as he felt hopeful that maybe Seungmin saw Hyunjin the same way.or: Hyunjin watches ship videos and harbors feelings for  Seungmin, and maybe after revealing that fact on VLive, he finds out Seungmin feels the same way.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: you are my soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001841
Comments: 30
Kudos: 141





	my one true pairing

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in soft seungjin*  
> i'm sorry yall these two idiots are actually wilding so here's a oneshot about it because i am indeed: not okay
> 
> yes, they're both panicked gays, yes hyunjin gets a surge of confident gay, it's me, what's a seungminis oneshot without panicked gays! seungjin?
> 
> also they're cuties i love them, they're my stray kids otp, but please note im not trying to force them to get together ever. shipping real people can get toxic, i just like the dynamic these two have, and so i write fictioNAL stories about them to make myself happy sometimes. please don't ever assume idol's sexualities unless the idol has said they're [insert sexuality] themselves. 
> 
> also psa: any feelings hyunjin harbors towards chem are not feelings i harbor towards chem - i think chem is hella interesting but im scared of the ap lmao - am i still going to take it? maybe? lol we'll see
> 
> [ i think i've edited it, if you still see errors, @me and go seungminis wtf ]

There’s only been a few times Hyunjin had _ever_ liked the word chemistry. 

The subject in general was a bore and involved _way_ too much math for Hyunjin to _ever_ like it. He didn’t give a crap about Noble Gas Notation - when were you _ever_ going to use that in the future if you weren’t going into science? 

Needless to say, Hyunjin would rather be dancing during his school days, instead of paying attention to particle radiation. 

Now, I know you’re expecting me to say something along the lines of:

_“But then Hyunjin’s true love came along and showed him the beauty of covalent bonding in a very adorable way”_

_No_ , hush, let me finish. This is barely about the subject at all. This is more about the colloquial use of chemistry - you know the kind I’m talking about, where some kind of flirty guy tries to pick up a partner by saying how they have this attraction that he’s never experienced before, and the love interest falls for him instantly? This is about _that_ kind of chemistry.

Hyunjin freaking loves that kind of chemistry. He’s a hopeless romantic, okay? He can and will cry over K-Dramas at any given moment, and he can and will daydream about the day he’d get in a relationship and shower his significant other with all the love in the world.

(Maybe he already has a person in mind for that, but we’ll get into that later).

Hyunjin even loves the chemistry between some of the members of his own group. It all started with a Changlix analysis video that, for some reason, came on his YouTube recommendations (which is only proof that Google is listening to what you say, because Hyunjin was clowning Changbin and Felix just before). He ended up clicking on it, wondering what a “Changlix” was. 

He found out it was a “member-chemistry” (read: ship; but you know, member-chemistry sounds more pretentious and more _romantic_ ) video of Changbin and Felix, and Hyunjin noticed that Felix and Changbin had a special kind of relationship with each other. Hyunjin found it adorable, and maybe whenever he had trouble sleeping, he’d open YouTube and find a Changlix member chemistry video sitting prettily in his recommendations, waiting for Hyunjin to click on it and watch.

Hyunjin started to notice the little things between Changbin and Felix upon watching these “member-chemistry” videos, and he began to notice them in real life too. Felix would get stuff off of shelves that were too high for Changbin to reach, and Changbin would smile lovingly at Felix as he did so; Changbin would always lay a blanket on Felix when the members were watching movies and Felix fell asleep, and Felix would hum contently, snuggling into the soft quilts. 

They were adorable, and Hyunjin was glad he noticed there was something between them. 

He discovered more and more "member-chemistry" videos of different members - Minho and Chan, Minho and Jisung, Chan and Jisung, Jeongin and Chan, Jeongin and Jisung (little did the fandom know all four of them were dating each other), but there was not a single video of him and another member. Maybe YouTube was listening and knew that he was Hyunjin, and refused to show him some Hyunjin member chemistry videos, much to Hyunjin's dismay. He really was curious how the fandom saw his relationship with other members - he would even watch a Hyunjin-Jisung "member-chemistry" video, even if the younger boy pissed him off.

How did he treat the members in the fandom's eyes?

Then, the day that Hyunjin saw his very first "member-chemistry" video arrived with a bang. 

Hyunjin couldn't sleep again that night, and since watching his members interact with each other calmed his mind down and made him feel warm and fuzzy, he opened YouTube at 3 AM.

He didn't expect to not see a Changlix/Minchanjeongsung video in his recs. Instead the first video on his feed was a video titled "HYUNJIN X SEUNGMIN MOMENT #23 - BACK HUGS!" and Hyunjin's heart shot up his throat.

Not only was this a "member-chemistry" video with him in it, but it was also one with his favorite member of Stray Kids, one he absolutely adored and maybe had a teensy-weensy crush on.

_Did the fans know Hyunjin was whipped for Seungmin?!_

Hyunjin gulped and his fingers shook as he clicked the video and watched. The video was a compilation Hyunjin and Seungmin hugging each other from behind and Hyunjin smiled fondly as he remembered most of these hugs. And maybe this was just him being overly optimistic, but he saw Seungmin’s puppy-like eyes sparkle a little more whenever Hyunjin hugged him, and he saw his grin grow whenever Seungmin hugged the elder. Hyunjin thought that Seungmin didn’t even look the slightest bit uncomfortable; in fact, the younger seemed to relax a little when Hyunjin hugged him.

And that made Hyunjin’s heart flutter, as he felt hopeful that maybe Seungmin saw Hyunjin the same way.

Hyunjin didn’t expect to go down a spiral of watching “member-chemistry” videos with him and Seungmin in it for two hours on end during the following weeks. 

One night, Hyunjin decided to turn in early because Seungmin was just too cute that day and his heart couldn’t take it; he just wanted to cry over Seungmin’s eager smile in the solace of his bed. The rest of the members were off doing their own thing - Chan, Minho and Felix were playing Uno, Jeongin was taking a shower, Changbin and Jisung were helping each other brainstorm lyrics, and Seungmin was splayed across the couch in the living room, airpods plugged in his ears and book on his face. His chest slowly rose and fell as Hyunjin heard a soft snore or two - he was sleeping.

Hyunjin smiled fondly, before gently removing the book from Seungmin’s face, careful to not wake the younger up, and grabbing Chan’s quilt, laying it over the younger. He gently pushed back Seungmin’s bangs and pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead. 

“Good night, Minnie,” he whispered.

Seungmin hummed in his sleep, as a tiny smile grew on his face and Hyunjin’s heart combusted. The younger was just so freaking adorable. 

Hyunjin retired to his room and immediately dived under the covers, opening YouTube and clicking on some “member-chemistry video” of him and Seungmin. This one was about that one time they roomed together in Dallas, and Hyunjin was streaming on V-Live and Seungmin was too shy to join him. He remembered that night vividly - Seungmin looked so stunning with a bare face and messy hair, and he was so flustered when Hyunjin invited him to join him in the live. After they ended the live, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin into bed with him - the younger didn’t protest, just letting out his beautiful melodic laugh as Hyunjin bear hugged him and ruffled his hair, and maybe the two fell asleep in each others’ arms, much to Hyunjin’s delight in the morning. After the video ended, Hyunjin hummed happily to himself; he ended up turning on autoplay and watching everything from “member-chemistry” videos to FMVs of the two for the next two hours.

As you can see, Hyunjin did and does indeed have a crush on Seungmin. He doesn’t know if Seungmin’s aware that Hyunjin views him as more than a friend, but with every “member-chemistry" video that Hyunjin watched of the two of them, the more he became convinced that he and Seungmin had something special. Regardless of whether or not Seungmin liked him back, Hyunjin would always term the two as best friends, _soulmates_ . Felix and Jisung had finished/dropped out of school, but he and Seungmin had to finish up senior year the year they debuted. The two would study together, and complain about things they didn’t understand together, and comfort each other during stressful times. Seungmin was always by his side, and knew him best out of all the members, often forcing Hyunjin out of bed so Hyunjin wouldn’t miss schedules. The two had jokes that stayed between them, and they’d gone on unofficial Han River dates, and with every interaction Hyunjin had, he became more and more immersed in Seungmin.The younger was so kind, so funny, so smart and _so, so beautiful_.

The “member-chemistry” videos made Hyunjin more perceptive- he knew that Seungmin looked up to him, and saw him as a very close friend as well. His smile was always a little wider, his eyes a little more playful when Hyunjin was around. Hyunjin wanted more, but he didn’t want to trade what he had right now for the world, unless Seungmin wanted more too. 

Fast forward to now. He had just crashed Changbin’s V-Live before heading back to the dorms and relaxing. The dorms were pretty empty - Chan, Minho, Jisung and Jeongin were out on a date, Felix was playing Among Us, and Seungmin was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Jinnie!” Felix greeted with his trademarked sunshine grin, diverting his gaze from his phone for one second, before his eyes fell back on the screen while he murdered some innocent crewmate. 

“Hey, Lix is Minnie home?”  
  


Felix snorted, muttering a “whipped” under his breath before pointing to his and Seungmin’s shared bedroom. Hyunjin nodded a thanks and walked into the bedroom where he saw Seungmin folding his laundry, black bangs falling in his face as he hummed along to some Day6 song or the other with his angelic voice. Upon hearing the door open, he glanced towards the door absent-mindedly, and beamed upon seeing Hyunjin. 

“Jinnie!” he smiled. 

Hyunjin’s heart went on the loop-de-loop of the panicked gay ride. 

“Minnie!” 

Seungmin scooted so there was space for Hyunjin to climb up on his top bunk and sit next to Seungmin. So, Hyunjin complied, clambering up the rickety metal ladder of their shared bunk bed and sitting down next to Seungmin, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. Seungmin’s smile grew a little more, Hyunjin noticed.

(He didn’t notice how a blush began to creep up Seungmin’s neck, though.) 

“Heard you crashed Changbin-hyung’s live.” Seungmin started as he set the t-shirt he just folded aside and started folding another shirt - this one being one Hyunjin had gifted to Seungmin. Hyunjin smiled at the shirt before humming in response to Seungmin’s comment, “Yeah. I did. You were watching?” 

Seungmin shook his head, “Lix was, before he felt like murdering people in Among Us. He told me what happened though. You watch member-chemistry videos? Or whatever they’re called?” 

Hyunjin choked on air as he quickly removed himself from Seungmin’s shoulder, shaking his head as he rambled, “No, what makes you think that?! I totally wouldn’t do that, it’s not like I like seeing Changbin and Felix being whipped for each other on a constant basis.” 

Seungmin laughed as he shook his head, setting his laundry aside, “Jinnie, take a deep breath, okay? I’m not judging you. Heck, I watch some Minho, Chan, Jisung and Jeongin videos sometimes. Those four have to stop being so domestic. But anyway, you literally told it to the entire fandom, there’s no need to be scared to tell it to me!” 

Hyunjin huffed out a sigh as he leaned against the wall the bed was set against, “Okay, I watch member-chemistry videos.”

Seungmin nodded, “Okay!” 

Suddenly, Hyunjin _did_ notice that the younger seemed a little flustered, despite acting cool and collected - the back of his neck and the tips of his ears were tinted pink instead of their usual honey color. Hyunjin found it cute, and to top it all off Seungmin was wearing such a _kissable_ pout as he folded his laundry. Hyunjin felt a surge of confidence - he really wanted to kiss Seungmin, or make some kind of move on the younger.

“What’s your favorite pairing to watch?” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin looked taken by surprise. 

“C-Changbin hyung and Lixie,” Seungmin replied as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, “W-what about you? Who’s your favorite pairing to watch?” 

That’s when Hyunjin became hyper-aware of his surroundings. It was just the two of them, alone in the bedroom, situated between heaps of laundry on Seungmin’s bed. Haven was playing on Seungmin’s phone, and the lyrics reverberated through Hyunjin’s mind.

_It’s now or never._

Hyunjin surged forward and pressed a quick peck to Seungmin’s cheek. It was no big deal; Hyunjin had done it plenty of times before since Seungmin didn’t seem to mind as much, and the younger probably assumed it was skinship. He quickly pulled away as he noticed that beautiful blush of Seungmin’s take over his cheeks. 

“Us.” 

Seungmin squeaked in surprise as he tried to adjust his sitting position to make himself more comfortable, instead accidentally scooching over his laundry and losing his balance (while sitting) and falling backwards so he was laying on his bed. Hyunjin giggled at the younger’s flusteredness, which only caused Seungmin to blush more. Hyunjin didn’t really expect for the more rational one of the two to become unraveled at the slightest flirty comment. 

“Didn’t mean to surprise you.” Hyunjin said, and Seungmin frantically waved his hands signaling for Hyunjin to pause until the younger got a grip on his panic. Once Seungmin had calmed down a bit, he stuttered out: 

“D-did you really mean that? Like in a more than friends kind of way or am I reading too much into this? Who am I kidding, I’m probably reading too much into this-”

“I mean it.” Hyunjin nodded with a smile, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about me, but I like you a lot, Minnie, as more than a friend.”

Well, he didn’t expect that confession to come out. His confident gay really showed there. 

“Oh.” Seungmin murmured as he sat back up. “I’m glad.”

“You’re glad?” Hyunjin questioned. 

Seungmin nodded as he shoved his laundry aside so he could scooch closer to Hyunjin. He added, “Yeah, I’m glad. I kinda feel the same way.” 

Oh. Well, Hyunjin wasn’t expecting that. He grinned and Seungmin grinned in return, letting out a tiny giggle. 

Hyunjin has said it before, and he will say it again: who asked Seungmin to be so _freaking_ adorable? 

Hyunjin turned to face Seungmin instead of Minho and Chan's bunk bed and he breathed out, "You're so pretty."

Seungmin flushed as he giggled mischievously, "No, _you're_ pretty."

A silence fell between them as they stared into each other's eyes, and Hyunjin took a few seconds to appreciate the universe in Seungmin's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Hyunjin asked quietly.

It only took Seungmin glancing at Hyunjin’s lips before looking back at Hyunjin’s eyes and giving Hyunjin a small nod for Hyunjin to lean over and press his lips against Seungmin’s, and holy crap did it feel absolutely heavenly. The kiss was soft, and slow, just them savoring the moment as they finally realized they were more than friends. They both smiled and giggled into the kiss, and were breathless by the time they separated, the taste of vanilla chapstick lingering on Hyunjin’s lips.

“That was…” Seungmin panted.

“Amazing?” Hyunjin guessed, and Seungmin sheepishly nodded, before asking cutely, “Yeah. Can we do it again?”

“You know I’m not going to say no,” Hyunjin smirked before crashing his lips into Seungmin’s again. This time it was more rushed, more messy, with a hint of tonsil hockey in there. 

Seungmin didn’t hesitate to kiss back as Hyunjin placed his hands on opposite sides of Seungmin’s legs, crawling closer as Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck while their lips moved against each other. Hyunjin swiped his tongue over Seungmin’s bottom lip, causing Seungmin to gasp into the kiss and allowing Hyunjin to explore Seungmin’s mouth, but before he could, he heard a horrified gasp. 

The two quickly separated, embarrassed, and looked over to see Felix standing in the doorway with his mouth agape. He quickly regained his composure and spoke, “I was wondering why it was so quiet in the dorms, and I come in here and see you two playing tonsil hockey. I’m done, I’m actually _done_ , screw being single, where’s Binnie hyung?” 

With that, Felix whirled around and left the room. Hyunjin and Seungmin exchanged a glance before bursting out into fits of laughter at Felix’s reaction. In the back of Hyunjin’s mind he couldn’t help but think that there really truly was something special between him and Seungmin. This just felt so right.

With a kiss pressed to Hyunjin’s cheek from Seungmin, Hyunjin had decided: 

In conclusion, screw the subject chemistry- the romantic kind is far superior.

**Author's Note:**

> \  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> skz world domination
> 
> [stay informed and involved! take action!](https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/)
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate! also wash your hands


End file.
